Pheromones
by vixensheart
Summary: Sometimes enhanced senses sucked. Especially when it made life hell of a lot more complicated than necessary. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, this was just another one of the many facets of being...him. Hopefully he can scrape by this time around without making an ass of himself...


Beast Boy groaned, dragging his feet as he stumbled down the hallway.

Today had sucked. The stupid alarm had gone off at five in the morning, thanks to the ever annoying Hive Five who'd decided to try and rob a bank that morning. It wasn't hard to beat them; it only took an hour at most, counting the time waiting for the cops. But then Cinderblock had to get out _again_ and rampage the city _again_ and that had taken the better part of the day, despite their best efforts.

Cinderblock was just big. And strong. And made of stone. Not much hurt the big guy, let alone took him down.

And now Beast Boy was tired and grumpy and just wanted a damn hot shower to soothe his aching muscles. After all, there was only so much shapeshifting he could do before his body felt like jelly.

As he rounded the corner, Beast Boy ran head first into something warm and firm. He fell to the ground in a heap, his sore limbs tangled with that of a surprised and baffled Raven.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to stammer an apology, when a rather intoxicating aroma hit him. Immediately, his heart began to pound, his head spun, and he felt hot all over. A very strong desire to kiss Raven's neck consumed him, and he shook with the effort to remain still.

"Uh…Beast Boy?"

The changeling blinked, his mind muddled by the haze that had settled over him. "Hmm?"

"Could you get _off_ of me?" Raven's voice was laden with annoyance, and she shifted impatiently from beneath him. Beast Boy gulped, suddenly dizzy. Had it always been this hot in here?

Had _Raven_ always been this hot?

Beast Boy squeaked, scrambling backwards. He barely heard Raven's irritated muttering as she stalked off, as his mind was still buzzing with a strange concoction of emotions. After a few moments, his head cleared a little, and he ran a hand over his face and groaned.

So much for that hot shower. The shapeshifter dragged himself to his feet and braced himself for an icy cold rinse.

Beast Boy liked his powers. How could he not? He could change into any animal, of this earth or another, at will. He also possessed heightened senses, like better vision, a sharper sense of taste, the ability to see in the dark, and even sharper hearing. The coolest though, was probably his sense of smell. He could smell things from miles away, like the hot dog vendors out in downtown Jump from the roof of the Tower. He could even detect chemical changes within both people and animals, cluing him in to their emotions.

But, it could also be a bit of a curse too. At least, when it came to hormones and pheromones anyway. Basically, he could smell when females were in…heat.

Beast Boy gasped as cold water bit into his skin, and he shivered as he reached for the soap.

Okay, so maybe the term 'in heat' wasn't the best way to phrase it. After all, humans didn't really fall into that category. But women did still go through estrus, and boy could he smell it. From what he understood, estrus was just a fancy word for ovulation, or when an egg was ready for fertilization.

He sighed, leaning against the shower wall. The bad thing about this, was how _arousing_ those scents were. Which was probably the point, as nature's drive was for children to be made, but Beast Boy hated it. He remembered when Rita and Mento first sat him down to talk about it, after he'd made some comment about how some woman smelled funny. Unfortunately, there wasn't exactly a guidebook to this, and they could only really give him a sex talk and offer to talk about anything should he want to.

But he had been a kid then, and sex was the last thing on his mind. Now, as a young adult, it was a bit more of a prevalent issue.

Beast Boy ducked his head and watched the soapy water swirl down the drain. He supposed he was lucky that he was only ever around two girls, one of which was an alien. Thankfully, he didn't have this problem with Starfire. Her biology was just so different than humans, that her hormones just didn't have the same effect on him. Which again, was a good thing. Especially since Robin had made it very clear a long time ago that Starfire was his.

Robin might not have had any powers, but the dude could punch like nobody's business.

The changeling reached for the shower knob. Hopefully there wasn't any more alerts for the day. He _really_ just wanted to stay in his room and avoid the demoness like the plague. It was what he usually did when this happened, and Raven never seemed to mind. Of course, she probably enjoyed the peace, but he couldn't help but suspect she was aware of his…primal urges that sprung up around this time.

She was an empath after all. And even though Beast Boy liked to boast his ability to shield himself from psychic abilities, exposure to certain pheromones seemed to obliterate his focus.

With another sigh, the shapeshifter snatched a towel and trudged to his room.

 **~#~#~#~**

Beast Boy grunted, his fingers flying across the buttons of his Nintendo. He was in the midst of an intense Pokemon battle, and he'd be damned if he lost. Now if he could just beat this Hitmonchamp…

A knock at his door made him jump, the device dropping from his hands. He scrambled off his bed, muttering curses, and stumbled to his door. It was only when his hand hit the button that he'd realized his mistake, and found himself face-to-face with Raven.

"Dinner's ready," she said, her voice laced with boredom. Beast Boy gripped he doorway, suddenly weak from the overpowering scent of hormones.

 _Dammit,_ he thought. He wanted to back away, to close the door and hide in his room, but the changeling found himself unable to move. Instead, he was riveted in place and utterly fixated on the beautiful demoness in front of him. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, tear off that damned leotard and take her right then and there.

It scared him a little, how much he wanted it. How much he wanted _her_.

"Beast Boy?" Her voice cut through the silence, making him shiver. He forced his gaze up to hers, barely aware of the confusion swirling within.

"You're staring."

He blinked, unable to find the words to speak.

"…Beast Boy?" She raised a hand, possibly to shake him, he didn't know. Either way, he found himself snatching it, inspecting the smooth, grey skin. It was a small hand, soft and delicate. Before he realized what he was doing, he nuzzled her hand and pressed a kiss onto her palm.

"You smell nice," he murmured, his voice low. Raven was as stiff as a board, her eyes wide and her gaze unreadable. She cautiously pried her hand away from him, the motion helping to rid him of his stupor.

"Thank you. Now if you want to eat, I'd recommend heading out to the common room." She abruptly turned and strut down the hall, her cloak swishing as she went. Beast Boy watched her go, clinging to the door frame to keep from tearing after her. It wasn't until she'd disappeared around the corner that the full gravity of what he'd done came crashing down upon him.

He'd just kissed Raven's hand.

It wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, but the lapse in control still made him cringe. How could he have been so stupid? He should have never opened that door; he should have known she was there! But he was stupid and didn't pay attention, and now he'd made a fool of himself.

Dammit all.

The changeling banged his head against the door frame a few times, before dragging himself towards the common room.

Dinner was hell. He wasn't sure if it was because he was hyper aware due to his embarrassment, or if Raven's pheromones were just always that sharp, but the changeling found himself practically clawing the table.

The worst part perhaps, was that Raven paid him no mind at all. She pretended that everything was super normal, when everything wasn't. He _knew_ it wasn't; he couldn't keep his gaze off of her! All Beast Boy wanted was to touch her, kiss her, take her shirt off-

He was certain everyone was giving him odd looks as he shoveled food in his mouth. Beast Boy was beyond caring though, he just had to get out of there before he did something _else_ stupid. And so, the shapeshifter cleaned his plate and darted to the sink, depositing his plate before slipping away towards his room. Thankfully, no one stopped him, and he was home free.

He turned the corner, letting out a sigh, only to come face-to-face with Raven.

 _Shit._

"Hello, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy gulped. He watched, wide-eyed, as the empath crossed her arms and shot him a glare.

"You've been avoiding me," she said. Beast Boy knew she wanted an explanation, but his mind seemed to focus on only one thing, and he didn't trust himself to speak. Raven's frown deepened, and she huffed in annoyance.

"Can you at least explain to me what's going on? Or shall we keep the guessing game going?" She leaned in as she spoke, making Beast Boy dizzy with all sorts of wild urges. He whimpered, stumbling back.

"Your scent," he growled.

"What about my scent?" He could hear the confusion in the demoness's voice, and he couldn't help the rueful laugh that escaped him.

"I-it makes me…wanna…" He trailed off, his mind derailing towards the gutter. Raven seemed to sense it, for her eyes widened and her face darkened beneath her hood.

"Oh," she said quietly. They both stood there for a moment, staring awkwardly at each other, before Raven muttered an apology and disappeared into the ground. Beast Boy remained there a moment, shaking his head as his mind cleared.

Well, at least she knew now. Right?

 **~#~#~#~**

The rest of the week was pretty much the same; Beast Boy acting stupid whenever Raven was around, while trying to avoid her to avoid said stupidity. It didn't really work, given tat they lived in the same building, but Raven seemed to politely keep her distance, which he appreciated. Still, he couldn't help but notice her thoughtful expression whenever he was in her vicinity.

Finally though, after a long week, Raven's menstruation kicked in, and no longer was her intoxicating pheromones clouding the air around her. Beast Boy was relieved it was over, at least for now.

The shapeshifter sighed happily as he flopped down onto the couch. Finally, he could watch t.v. in peace. With the push of a button, he found his favorite station and settled into his seat.

It was then that the common room doors slid open, the familiar scent of Raven floating into the room. Beast Boy kept his gaze on the television, only tearing it away when he felt the cushions dip beside him.

"O-oh, hey, Raven."

She said nothing, her inquisitive stare locked on him. Beast Boy felt his face grow hot, and he bit his lip.

"Does this happen with all girls?"

Beast Boy blinked. "Huh?"

"Earlier this week. Does this happen with other girls?"

"Oh." He rubbed his neck awkwardly, his gaze dropping to the floor. "Um, yeah. It's part of the enhanced senses thing," he said with a chuckle. Raven was silent, her stare still fixed on him.

"So, you never feel like that any other time?" she asked suddenly. Beast Boy jerked his head up, his brows furrowing.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

He blushed furiously, his mind going blank. "I-I uh, um…"

Raven placed a finger on him mouth, shushing him. Her gaze locked with his, and before he could process what was happening, she kissed him.

Oh.

 _Oh._

 ** _Oh._**

The kiss quickly escalated from an innocent peck to a steamy make out session, one that left Beast Boy somewhat dazed. They parted, panting, and Raven cocked her head.

"Huh," she said, before climbing off of him and whisking out of the common room. Beast Boy watched her go, more confused then ever. Did…did he like her? Did she like _him_?

He turned his attention back to the television, his mind reeling.

Maybe it wasn't just the pheromones after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Here's a little thing I wrote for my Tumblr, and I decided to post it here too. Hopefully it's alright, lol. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-vixensheart**


End file.
